This invention relates to a stair mat adapted to be installed on stairs, especially stairs located on to the inside of a building.
In general, stair nosings are installed on the edge of steps for the purpose of preventing one from missing his or her footing on the stairs and of avoiding the danger attended with stumbling. On the other hand, carpeting is applied to the stairs for decorative and sound absorption purposes, for imparting a buffer action, and for imparting thermal insulation and flexibility properties to the stairs; such carpeting usually being fixed by stair rods.
When only stair nosings, are installed the sound absorption, thermal insulation and the flexibility properties are lacking on the steps the buffer action is insufficient, and when only carpets are used, the carpets are worn away at the edge of the steps. Accordingly, the carpets must be changed frequently when worn or dirty, which is expensive. There is a tendency to install the stair nosing and the narrow carpet in one united body, or to install the stair nosing and the narrow carpet separately on the steps. However, the former is expensive because when either the stair nosing or the carpet is worn away or damaged, the whole unit must be removed, which is both difficult and expensive. On the other hand, when the units are installed separately, the installation is difficult and it brings into existence undesirable dispersion, for it is installed in such a manner that the stair nosing and the carpet are placed side by side or one above the other by driving in a nail or by screws.